Pressespiegel
Aktuelles *Am Donnerstag, den 17.03.2011, tagt der Ältestensrat des Bundestags "um noch einmal über weitere Schritte zur Aufklärung beraten." (Handelsblatt vom 01.03.2011) Links sind alphabetisch geordnet nach Medienname. Ausgewählte Nachrichten des Pressespiegels werden zusätzlich von uns getwittert und auf Facebook gelistet. Format: *'Zeitungsname': Titel des Artikels (Autor) "Eventuell Auszug aus dem Artikel" Eventuell Kommentar zum Artikel ---- 15. März 2011 *'academics.de:' „Ist das von Ihnen oder steht da bloß Ihr Name drauf?“ (Boris Schmidt) "Es ist schon so eine Sache mit der Autorenschaft. Ab wann ist ein Plagiat ein Plagiat? Und ab wann ist ein Autor ein Autor, eine Autorin eine Autorin? Veröffentlichungen spielen in allen wissenschaftlichen Disziplinen eine Hauptrolle: Vom Posterabstract im Tagungsband über den wissenschaftlichen Zeitschriftenartikel und das Buchkapitel bis hin zur voluminösen Monografie – sie sind in jeder Disziplin das, worauf geschaut wird. Und als Faustregel gilt: Je öfter der eigene Name, am besten an erster Stelle (oder immerhin an zweiter oder aber letzter Stelle) draufsteht, desto besser." *'Berliner Kurier: 'Erste Berliner Schule schmeißt alle Guttenbergs raus (NKK) "Wer abschreibt, der fliegt. Nach der Guttenberg-Plagiats-Affäre griff jetzt die erste Berliner Schule hart durch, warf fünf Abiturienten raus, die aus dem Internet abgeschrieben hatten - wie der Ex-Verteidigungsminister bei seiner Doktorarbeit." *'Lübecker Nachrichten:' Wer im Netz klaut, riskiert sein Abi "Die Plagiatsaffäre um Karl- Theodor zu Guttenberg hat Folgen für schleswig-holsteinische Schüler. Noch nie zuvor wurden sie so scharf darauf kontrolliert, ob ihre Arbeiten ohne Quellenangaben aus dem Internet abgeschrieben sind." *'Wiesbadener Kurier:' Noch nie wurde ein Doktor-Titel aberkannt (Daniel Duben) "Hochschulen der Region haben keine Erfahrungen mit abgekupferten Promotionen / Nur wenige setzen auf Suchmaschinen. Viele Bundesbürger stehen dem wissenschaftlichen Betrieb seit der Plagiatsaffäre um Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg mit Skepsis gegenüber." ---- 14. März 2011 *'art:' DER LÜGENDETEKTOR (Daniel Boese) Margarete Pratschke wird als Spezialistin für digitale Bilder u.a. wie folgt zitiert: "Bei der Diskussion der Grafik ist es ein Irrglaube von "dem Internet" und "der Wissenschaft" zu sprechen. Diese zwei Sphären sind nicht getrennt. Es war gerade der Zorn junger Wissenschaftler, die vor prekären Karrieren stehen, der die detektivische Arbeit antrieb. Auch dafür war die Grafik ein "Leitbild", das motivierte. Eben ein kleines Bild, das sehr mächtig wurde." *'Bild.de:' Doktorarbeits-Jäger im Südwesten bisher erfolglos *'Blog für wissenschaftliche Redlichkeit:' Unwahrheit oder Unwissenheit? Was in der Plagiatsdebatte im Moment so alles behauptet wird Dr. Stefan Weber zur österreichischen Plagiatsaffäre und Wiki-Initiative: "Auf Druck der vor einer Woche neu gegründeten “Initiative Transparente Wissenschaft” und einiger Printmedien hat die Universität Wien nunmehr selbst die Dissertation von Johannes Hahn im Volltext sowie auch das umstrittene Entlastungsgutachten des Züricher Philosophen Peter Schulthess online gestellt. Dies darf einerseits als erster Etappensieg der “Initiative Transparente Wissenschaft” gewertet werden, andererseits sollte nun aber auch ein offener Dialog über die auf den Tisch gelegten Fakten stattfinden." *'Main Post:' Auch für einen beliebten Politiker sollten die Freiheiten der Medien nicht in Frage gestellt werden "Er muss dem Ansehen des Amtes gerecht werden. Ob er das noch wurde, konnte nach seiner Doktorarbeit in Zweifel gezogen werden. Grund genug für Medien, zu Guttenbergs Redlichkeit in Meinungsbeiträgen in Frage zu stellen und ihm den Rücktritt nahezulegen. *'Oberhessische Presse:' Was hat zu Guttenberg falsch gemacht? (Gustaf Lukas Schulte und Jonan Fehre) Zwei Schüler der Klasse 4a der Brüder-Grimm-Schule Marburg interviewen einen Professor und beschreiben die Plagiatsaffäre in ihren Worten. Lesenswert! *'profil online:' Plagiatorenkämpfe (Edith Meinhart) *'Rohmert-Medien:' „Guttenberg-Diss“ zum Schmunzeln – warum der moralische Zeigefinger fehlt (Werner Rohmert) Als Fazit: "Dieses Dilemma, sich selber entweder als unbedarft darstellen zu müssen, oder alternativ eine Unkorrektheit zugeben zu müssen, hätte Stoff für eine griechische Tragödie sein können. Tröstlich ist im aktuellen Fall aber sicherlich, dass nach einem Comeback in einigen Jahren den dann wieder prominenten Politiker sicherlich eine ehrliche Doktorwürde erreichen wird. Ob er die dann aber annehmen wird, wenn er immer damit rechnen muss, dass bei der feierlichen Verleihung entweder der Verleihende oder die Gäste in der Aula in Lachanfälle ausbrechen, wird er eines Tages selber entscheiden müssen." *'stern.de:' Auch der PhDr. ist ein Titel (Hans Peter Schütz) "Nach Guttenbergs Plagiatsaffäre sucht die Opposition nach neuen Fällen. Im Visier: PhDr. Scheuer von der CSU und Dr. Schröder von der CDU. Was steckt hinter den Vorwürfen?" *'sueddeutsche.de:' Enttäuschte Doktoranden Initiative Offener Brief: "Die Reaktionen der Regierung hinterließen einen 'erheblichen Flurschaden', heißt es in einer Erklärung der Protestgruppe." (...) "Bedauerlich sei auch, dass es nicht gelungen sei, einem beachtlichen Teil der Bevölkerung zu vermitteln, dass es nicht um Fußnoten, sondern um Redlichkeit und Glaubwürdigkeit gegangen sei." *'Südkurier:' Kulturen haben ihre Grenzen (Diana Schmidt-Pfister) "Der Fall Guttenberg oder Regeln und Grauzonen in der Kultur der Wissenschaft" *'ZEIT ONLINE:' Facebookratie (Matthias Stolz) "Aber plötzlich funktioniert diese Demokratie anders. Zum ersten Mal in Deutschland spürbar im Fall Guttenberg. Nicht der Spiegel hat ihn aus dem Amt gedrängt, und Bild hat ihn auch nicht im Amt gehalten. Über Guttenbergs Schicksal bestimmten am Ende eher Leute, die übers Internet zusammenkamen: die Plagiatsrechercheure der Seite GuttenPlag." ---- 13. März 2011 *'ARD: ' Jasmin trifft: zu Guttenberg wörtlich : "Im Interview am lauschigen Kamin plaudert der Ex-Kanzler der Herzen mit Jasmin Al-Safi über seine Zukunft. Eine sensible Charakterstudie (sic!) von Olli Durke." *'blick.ch:' Über Guttenberg, Gottschalk und die deutsche Geschichte (Marc Walder im Gespräch mit Frank A. Meyer) "... Damit erfüllte er die Sehnsucht vieler Bundesbürger nach modernem Glamour vor der Kulisse einer ehrwürdigen Ahnengalerie, nach einem Deutschland, das irgendwann einmal besser und schöner und – dies vor allem – weniger anstrengend gewesen sein muss als die mühselige demokratische Gegenwart." *'DER TAGESSPIEGEL:' Wer guttenbergt, der fliegt (Sandra Dassler, Sebastian Leber) "Seit der Affäre um Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg schauen Lehrer genauer hin: An mehreren Schulen haben Abiturienten aus dem Internet kopiert, teils mit harten Konsequenzen. Experten streiten, wer Schuld hat." *'The New York Times:' Gloves Off in German Media Scramble (Eric Pfanner) *'WELTEXPRESS:' Anachronismus bei „Guttenplag“ - vom „Dipl.-Ing./Magister/Dr.“ zum „Bachelor/Master/Ph.D." (Walter Fetscher) *'WELT ONLINE: 'Wulff will Deutsche online mitbestimmen lassen (Dominik Ehrentraut) "Die Macht des Internets möchte sich nun auch Bundespräsident Christian Wulff zu eigen machen als er am vergangenen Wochenende ein bundesweites Online-Bürgerforum ins Leben rief. " (...) "Dass das Konzept grundsätzlich funktionieren könne, habe das GuttenPlag-Wiki bewiesen. „Hier wurde allerdings auch eine konkrete Aufgabe gestellt, an der sich die Teilnehmer abarbeiten konnten“, so Bieber." ---- 12. März 2011 Editoren-Hinweis: 'Bitte nur Pressemeldungen aufnehmen, die sich auf die Plagiatsaffäre beziehen, - dazu gehört nicht die Bundeswehrreform. *'Die Presse.com: Von Guttenberg und zu Gutenberg: Eine Ära neigt sich dem Ende zu (Karl Weidinger) "Auf der Plattform http:// de.guttenplag.wikia.com wirkten die Netz-User zusammen und verwoben Stück für Stück des Inhalts, zogen Letter für Letter durch Suchmaschinen in Betracht und brachten schließlich, Buchstabe für Buchstabe, mit vereinten Zwergenkräften den Politikriesen ins Wanken. Demokratie pur, also." *'Focus online': Guttenberg bittet persönlich um Entschuldigung "Wenige Tage nach seinem Rückzug aus der Politik hat sich Ex-Minister Guttenberg bei den Autoren der Wissenschaftlichen Dienste des Bundestags für sein Abschreiben entschuldigt." *'m&'c: ''Report: Disgraced German former minister apologizes for plagiarism'' *'SPIEGEL ONLINE:' Guttenberg entschuldigt sich bei Plagiatsopfern (suc/dapd) "Ich möchte mich hierfür aufrichtig bei Ihnen entschuldigen." Gezeichnet: "Ihr sehr ergebener KT Guttenberg". Im Absender steht ein "G-Family Office" in der Berliner Kantstraße. Viele Wissenschaftler haben allerdings noch keinen Brief erhalten. Guttenberg, dem die Uni Bayreuth seinen Doktortitel wegen der Plagiate aberkannt hat, nimmt es offenbar auch bei seiner Entschuldigung mit der Recherche nicht so genau." ---- 11. März 2011 *'Executive Intelligence Review: Global Mass Strike Spreads; Glass-Steagall Only Solution'' (Nancy Spannaus) "When it was revealed that German Defense Minister Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg had plagiarized significant parts of the doctoral dissertation for which he was awarded a doctorate in 2007, and his political cronies continued, despite such blatant fraud, to defend him, more than 50,000 members of Germany's scientific-academic community spontaneously signed a petition online, calling for his instant dismissal or resignation." *'''Financial Times: Plagiatsaffäre Guttenbergs letzter Streich (Thomas Steinmann) "Bundestagspräsident Norbert Lammert und Bildungsministerin Annette Schavan gehören zu jenen Gästen, die ihre Einladung erst am Vortag des Zapfenstreichs erhalten haben und jetzt lieber andere Termine wahrnehmen. Die Mail kommt am Mittwoch um 17.35 Uhr, da steht der Termin für die Zeremonie schon tagelang fest." *'Frankfurter Rundschau:' Die verklärte Wissenschaft (Ralf Bönt) "Dass der Minister zu Guttenberg eine ganze Regierung zwei Wochen in diese Haltung zwingen und sich hinter ihrem Rücken verstecken konnte, ließ sie entsprechend aus der Zeit gefallen wirken. Schließlich schätzen wir heute Mündigkeit, Transparenz und die Gleichheit vor dem Gesetz, wo früher einmal Hierarchie und Protektion eine gewisse Ordnung geschaffen haben mögen. Zum Glück entfachte die Sache auch einen publizistischen Sturm, der der offenen und freiheitlichen Gesellschaft alle Ehre machte." *'Frankfurter Rundschau: 'Junge, komm nie wieder (Natalie Soondrum) Ein Gedanke, geäußert von Heinz-Ulrich Jörges wird besonders herausgestellt: "Es sei das erste Mal, dass bei uns ein Politiker durch einen Volksaufstand im Internet gestürzt worden sei, ganz so wie in den arabischen Ländern. - Wenn uns nicht alles täuscht, wogegen sämtliche Fakten sprechen, dann war zu Guttenberg auf dem besten Wege, unsere demokratischen Gepflogenheiten mit einer Verachtung und Respektlosigkeit zu treten, deren Folgen wir uns im Augenblick zum Glück nicht mehr vorstellen müssen." *'Handelsblatt:' Guttenberg Bericht lässt auf sich warten "Die Frage, ob Ex-Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg die Universität Bayreuth bei seiner Doktorarbeit vorsätzlich getäuscht hat, wird frühestens Mitte April beantwortet. Nach Informationen der Nachrichtenagentur dpa wird die Kommission zur Selbstkontrolle der Wissenschaft der Hochschule zu ihren Beratungen auch zwei externe Experten hinzuziehen. Dabei handelt es sich um den Bonner Juristen Prof. Wolfgang Löwer und den Konstanzer Philosophen Prof. Jürgen Mittelstraß. Der weitere Zeitablauf hänge von der Koordination der Termine mit den beiden Wissenschaftlern ab, hieß es." *'m&c internet: 'Die Leute sind hellhörig geworden (Annekatrin Liebisch) Interview mit Björn Leineweber, der als Anwalt für Urheber- und Medienrecht praktiziert u.a. wiedergegeben mit: "Ich hätte es mir vorher nicht vorstellen können, dass sich plötzlich Leute auf einer Plattform wie GuttenPlag zusammenschließen, um Doktorarbeiten auseinanderzunehmen und sie nach übersehenen Zitaten zu durchforsten." *'Meedia Top Story:' Guttenplag Trafficgewinner im Februar "Für einen großen Besucherandrang sorgte im abgelaufenen Monat ganz eindeutig das Guttenplag-Wiki. Das beim kommerziellen Wiki-Anbieter Wikia.com gehostete Projekt kam in Deutschland aus dem Stand auf 380.000 Unique Visitors und bescherte Wikia.com mit 910.000 Besuchern einen neuen Deutschland-Rekord" *'NZZ Online: 'Bewährungsprobe nicht bestanden (Joachim Güntner) zu Guttenberg-Sympathisanten: "Schummeln ist erstens nicht schlimm, und zweitens wurde, wie die Kanzlerin gesagt hat, Guttenberg ja nicht als «wissenschaftlicher Mitarbeiter» ins Kabinett geholt, sondern wegen anderer Qualitäten. Ein gerechtes Urteil über Guttenberg als Plagiator hätte demnach seine Verfehlungen realistisch zu gewichten und die Sphären von Politik und Wissenschaft zu trennen. Das Ergebnis müsste, finden die Fans, ein Freispruch sein." (...) "Eine Bewährungsprobe war zu bestehen. Der Prüfling und seine Getreuen haben dies bis heute nicht bemerkt'.'" *'Schweiz Magazin:' Guttenberg: Live schämen in der ARD "In Deutschland wird es jetzt Mode mutmasslichen Betrügern extra Minuten TV-Sendezeit zu widmen wenn sie vor den Trümmern ihrer selbst verschuldet gescheiterten Karriere stehen. Ex-Minister Guttenberg ist live in der ARD mit höchsten militärischen Ehren offiziell von der Bundeswehr verabschiedet worden, der er mehrfach erheblichen Schaden zufügte." *'SPIEGEL ONLINE:' Uni entscheidet erst im April "Guttenberg ist zurückgetreten, aber die zentrale Frage bleibt: Hat der Ex-Minister mit seiner zusammenkopierten Doktorarbeit bewusst getäuscht? Die Uni Bayreuth lässt sich mit der Antwort Zeit und bittet nun zwei externe Berater dazu. Einer ist als scharfer Guttenberg-Kritiker bekannt." *'Süddeutsche Zeitung:' Guttenberg und die Folgen für die Wissenschaft "Die Universität macht sich zum Komplizen des Betrügers" (Rudolf Neumaier) Mutmassungen und Spekulationen, ob Angela Merkel gezielt den akademischen Aufstand provozierte, Diskussion um Änderungen des Promotionsverfahrens in der BRD - und weitere Kritik an der Uni Bayreuth aus eigenem Hause. ---- Plagiatsaffäre (Archiv) Eine chronologische Übersicht der Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre können Sie nachfolgend entnehmen: 9. März 2011 - 10. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 9. März 2011 und 10. März 2011 finden Sie [[Plagiatsaffäre: 9. März 2011 - 10. März 2011|'hier']]. 7. März 2011 - 8. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 7. März 2011 und 8. März 2011 finden Sie [[Plagiatsaffäre: 7. März 2011 - 8. März 2011|'hier']]. 5. März 2011 - 6. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 5. März 2011 und 6. März 2011 finden Sie [[Plagiatsaffäre: 5. März 2011 - 6. März 2011|'hier']]. 3. März 2011 - 4. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 3. März 2011 und 4. März 2011 finden Sie hier. 1. März 2011 - 2. März 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 1. März 2011 und 2. März 2011 finden Sie hier. 27. Februar 2011 - 28. Februar 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre vom 27. Februar 2011 und 28. Februar 2011 finden Sie hier. 24. Februar 2011 - 26. Februar 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre zwischen dem 24. Februar 2011 und 26. Februar 2011 finden Sie hier. 21. Februar 2011 - 23. Februar 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre zwischen dem 21. Februar 2011 und 23. Februar 2011 finden Sie hier. 26. April 2008 - 20. Februar 2011 Pressemeldungen zur Plagiatsaffäre zwischen dem 26. April 2008 und 20. Februar 2011 finden Sie hier. GuttenPlag Wiki - von Schwarmintelligenz zu Crowdsourcing Beiträge mit explizitem Bezug zum GuttenPlagWiki finden Sie hier. Im Netz: Themenseiten zur Plagiatsaffäre * ARD Mediathek - Verteidigungsminister Guttenberg tritt zurück. Dossier mit 50 Audio- und Videoclips (Stand: 3. März 2011, 14:00) * Cicero - Die Plagiatsaffäre zu Guttenbergs * faz.net - Guttenberg "IKARUS" * heute.de (ZDF) - Plagiatsaffäre um Guttenberg Zusammenfassung der Beiträge * sueddeutsche.de - Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg * spiegel.de - Plagiatsvorwurf gegen Guttenberg ""Dr. strg. c." - Er galt als besonders glaubwürdig, doch für seine Doktorarbeit hat Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg Dutzende Passagen bei anderen Autoren abgeschrieben. Die Kritik daran wies er zunächst als "abstrus" zurück, musste später aber "gravierende Fehler" eingestehen und trat schließlich als Verteidigungsminister zurück." Dossier zur Chronik. * stern.de - Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg - Verteidigungsfall in eigener Sache Dossier: "Senkrechtstarter, Hoffnungsträger, Popstar: Kaum einem deutschen Politiker sind die Herzen so zugeflogen wie Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg. Doch seine glanzvolle Fassade bekam immer mehr Kratzer - und der Franke wurde zum Verteidigungsfall seiner selbst." * tagesschau.de - Titel weg, Amt weg. Dossier zur Plagiatsaffäre. Kategorie:Wiki